


so i'm exposed but no solution

by adeleblaircassiedanser



Series: Radioactive [2]
Category: Veep
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, fuckboys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeleblaircassiedanser/pseuds/adeleblaircassiedanser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: 7. “wow i did not know that was A Thing for me until right now and i’m totally fine with that but for the love of god keep doing it”</p><p>“They’re fucking jealous because they want to take you apart like this. That’s all anyone thinks about all day when you’re talking to them about tax policy or golf or your fucking mutual friend at Cornell. They’re thinking, that’s pretty. I want to fuck it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	so i'm exposed but no solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/gifts).



> @rillrill prompted me from an ask meme here http://adeleblaircassiedanser.tumblr.com/post/144165975228/so-that-sex-tropes-thing-looks-like-a-really-good  
> This was supposed to fulfill #7, which it kind of does, and it also kind of works for #14? However, I 100% failed at the PWP aspect. Title from "For Our Elegant Caste" by Of Montreal.
> 
> ETA: This series now has an official mix: http://8tracks.com/adeleblaircassiedanser/baby-i-m-gonna-leave-you-drowning-radioactive-part-i 
> 
> Go listen if you're into that :)

An untimely death has meant that there are two Senate seats up for grabs in Colorado this year instead of one.

 

“God bless him,” Selina says of the late Senator. “He was a bigot and a drunk, but he never groped me.”

 

Gary starts to clap before everyone turns to look at him and he thinks better of it. For once, though, they’re not in Washington passing around the condolence card. Twice the Senatorial race means twice the money, so Selina and her whole team have flown out for a week or so to do a couple photo ops and a fuckton of fundraising. It’s September and it’s been a warm year, so there’s no skiing, but the resorts are still gorgeous, the accommodations miles better than what they get used to when the campaign bus does stop off for a night. Dan gets a facial with a potential donor and comps it, which is awesome enough that even Jonah comparing their surroundings to Hogsmeade and doing that fucking accent can’t put him in a bad mood.

 

It can’t hurt that he used some valuable intel to take advantage of an arbitrage opportunity and land himself a sweet new job, either. Kathryn Valdez, the former activist from Boulder, had just been running to keep her seat in the House, but now it looks like that junior senator spot has her name on it, and who better to be her new campaign manager than an admirer and fellow bisexual like Dan Egan, what with his media and West Wing experience? Plus his skin was completely poreless. She really hadn’t stood a chance.

 

They all have their own rooms- suites, really- more space than is reasonable, though Dan is obviously not going to complain. He’s almost a little annoyed when nine p.m. or so rolls around and Jonah hasn’t shown up- he’s impatient to gloat and then have triumphant sex- but after texting

 

To: Jonah 9:04:15 PM MST

_U coming? Suite 5C_

 

It only takes about six minutes for Jonah to show up. Dan takes advantage of that time to strip and change into the complimentary bathrobe and start to loosen himself up, the lube slick against his fingers. He’s sitting on the couch in the front room and with the fireplace unlit, the glass doors are just reflective enough that he can watch himself work. He’s appraising his abs- some definition, but a work in progress- when Jonah comes in, loud and unsubtle as always.

 

“Oh, okay. So it’s that kind of night, huh?”

 

Dan looks at him. “Jonah, I don’t want you to get too excited, but tonight you have the honor of fucking the new manager of the Kathryn Valdez for Senate campaign.”

 

Jonah looks more confused than impressed. “How’d you swing that? The race is only two months out. What happened to her campaign manager?”

 

“She quit. Or she got fired. Or she blew up in a lab accident. I don’t know and I don’t fucking care, Jonah, what are you still doing over there with your clothes on? Missing the fucking point.”

 

Jonah steps out of his shoes, pulls his green Dartmouth hoodie up over his head. _It’s such fucking frat boy bullshit to wear a zip-up hoodie with nothing underneath_ , Dan thinks, but his dick is getting interested despite him.

 

“Maybe I’m gonna let you come to me,” Jonah says after a moment, and pulls the belt out of the loops of his open pants. There’s a stillness, a sureness in his voice that wasn’t there a minute ago, and Dan hates how quickly it does him in. He’s standing before he can even think about talking back.

 

“Leave the robe,” Jonah says, and Dan drops it immediately. He walks the few steps to where he’s standing right in front of Jonah, looking up at him, and he’s not going to be the one to reach out first, not going to tilt his head up to be kissed. Jonah smirks at him, then sort of squats down on his heels. The pose should be ridiculous or at least somewhat submissive, but instead there’s an air of detached appraisal to it as Jonah reaches out to feel the wetness around his rim.

 

“You wanted to show off, huh? Pretty pleased with yourself?” and Dan really means to argue, but then Jonah slips one finger in, crooking it just gently.

 

“Yeah,” Dan says. “Fuck, yeah.”

 

Jonah pulls his hand away and makes a big show of wiping it off on his jeans. “Okay, then.”

 

He stands and puts his hands on Dan’s shoulders. It shouldn’t register every time how fucking giant his hands are, but he spins Dan around and just one hand can almost span his entire upper back as Jonah pushes him towards the balcony window. Dan is caught up in that for a second, the other hand resting on his side, before he looks up.

 

The way the resort is set up, each room has its own little balcony, the usual glass-plated doors opening onto it, but their massive hotel-type thing faces out onto the entire complex, so there are three other resort buildings of the same size visible. It’s a gorgeous view, everything surrounded with huge fir trees and golden light pouring out of all the little windows across the way.

 

“Jonah,” Dan says, with a belated panic threatening to rise in his voice. “You just pushed me in front of a public window. This- I’m naked.”

 

“Yup,” Jonah says, looking unconcerned. “You wanna give me a color?”

 

Dan hesitates. What if someone sees? What if someone’s taking pictures to blackmail him with later?

 

Jonah lifts his hands, starts to step back.

 

“No,” Dan says. “Keep touching me. Put your hands on my waist.”

 

Jonah complies. Dan was right, with both hands they reach almost the whole way around. _Fuck_.

 

“Color?” Jonah prompts again.

 

“Green.”

 

Jonah goes back down on his knees, this time sliding his hands across Dan’s skin, from his waist around to the small of his back and then spreading his ass open so Dan’s exposed on both sides, his hands smudging the cool glass of the window. The first swipe of Jonah’s tongue is a lot, and as Dan’s hips jerk forward involuntarily his cock is rubbing against the glass too, and somehow the panic of _what if someone sees_ is only making this more intense, as Jonah progresses to fucking him with his tongue. Dan knows intuitively that he is not allowed to move his hands down from the window to speed this along, but after about a minute of this simultaneously too-much and not-enough feeling his brain sort of shorts out. He can hear himself making noises, knows his hips are moving, knows he probably looks ridiculous trying to hump plate glass, but he can’t hold a thought in his head to save his life.

 

Jonah pulls off, wipes his mouth, replaces his tongue with fingers- “Look at you. You’re so pretty like this. You know that, don’t you? You want everyone to see how well you take it, see how good you are.”

 

Dan’s cock twitches. He looks away, wants to look up, but all he can see is the view out of the window, the hundreds of other rooms that look into this one. His face feels flushed, must be completely red.

 

“Imagine if everyone could see you like I do. Imagine every single person here watching you take it, seeing who gives it to you. How hard you come for me. I won’t even have to touch you, will I?”

 

Dan shakes his head. “Fuck me. Fuck me, please, Jonah, I need it.”

 

Jonah stands, splays a hand across Dan’s stomach, growls into his ear. “Just to be clear, you want me to fuck you up against this window, for the world to see.”

 

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me,” and Dan reaches an impatient hand back to guide him in, only to find he’s still wearing boxers and jeans, and that should really be more frustrating than hot.

 

“Patience, young grasshopper. Safe sex,” Jonah says, which, fair enough, a condom. Finally, though, he stops talking long enough to shove that obnoxious cock of his in.

 

“ _Fuck,_ fuck, fuck.”

 

“Everybody’s watching us right now. All the donors, the whole Colorado Democratic party, everybody. They’re all watching and they’re fucking jealous. You know why?” Jonah tweaks a nipple, hard, and Dan whimpers.

 

“They’re fucking jealous because they want to take you apart like this. That’s all anyone thinks about all day when you’re talking to them about tax policy or golf or your fucking mutual friend at Cornell. They’re thinking, _that’s pretty. I want to fuck it._ You and your fucking- eyes-” Jonah groans.

 

“Future senator Kathryn Valdez probably wanted to fuck you, didn’t she. You probably undid your tie and did that loaded gaze thing and- fuck- that’s why she gave you the job. Her last campaign manager probably didn’t have a six pack, that’s all. Did you fuck her?”

 

“No,” Dan says, and “Please touch me.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind if you did. I don’t blame her for wanting some of this. So beautiful. Like a fucking national landmark. A public good.”

 

“No, just you. Just for you.”

 

“Okay, baby girl. I believe you. Just for me. Come for me. Let them see you.”

 

They wipe the come stain off of the window with one of the bath towels, but it leaves a hell of a smudge. Dan puts out a twenty dollar tip for the maid.

 

\---

 

Later, in the jacuzzi, Jonah asks- “So how does this work? Are you just gonna- stay here? Selina’s okay with that?”

 

“Yeah, she’d be okay with selling me to the Iranians if it would mean keeping the Senate. You know how midterms are.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Anyway, after you guys leave it’s only like- seven weeks? I’ll probably just live here. Nice amenities.”

 

Jonah answers with some banal inquiry into how exactly this fits into Dan’s five year Excel spreadsheet of career goals, but all he’s really thinking is _seven weeks? Does that only sound crazy to me?_

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of a PWP this is now part of an ongoing series... I have 5000+ words of this already written so I hope you guys are excited for more porn and more feelings.


End file.
